


Leia and Ransolm

by lily_hbp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, References to Star Wars: Resistance Reborn, bloodline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_hbp/pseuds/lily_hbp
Summary: Digital art inspired byEmbersbyWookiesauntie70Bloodline by Claudia Gray and The Resistance Reborn by Rebecca RoanhorseLeia approached Ransolm, a smile on her face as she climbed the steps.The man seemed to shake, arms still at his sides, until Leia, very gently, as if aware he might break, embraced him.“I thought you were dead,” Poe heard her whisper.“But you came for me anyway, my friend.” “I hoped,” she said simply. They stood there a moment longer, together, before she broke away.Resistance Reborn - Rebecca RoanhorseThanks for the inspiration Wookiesauntie70 !
Relationships: leia organa / ransolm casterfo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Leia and Ransolm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wookiesauntie70 (Antillia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antillia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736084) by [Antillia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antillia/pseuds/Antillia). 



This image is based on Resistance Reborn, Bloodline and Embers:

> Leia Organa and Ransolm Casterfo
> 
>   
>  <   
> 
> 
> >

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful writers Claudia Gray, Rebecca Roanhorse and  
> Wookiesauntie70 and her amazing story: [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736084/chapters/51852631)


End file.
